dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SISTAR
center|600px SISTAR *'Nombre:' SISTAR (씨스타). SI★/SISTAR. **'¿Por qué SISTAR?: '''Sistar proviene de "Sister" (hermana) y "Star" (estrella), refiriéndose al deseo que tienen ellas de ser hermanas en la industria musical y convertirse en grandes estrellas. *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicas. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'''Debut: 4 de junio de 2010. *'Color oficial: '''Fucsia. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' STAR1. *'Agencia: Starship Entertainment (Corea)—''misma que K.Will, Boyfriend, Mad Clown & Jung Gi Go *'Sub Agencia: LOEN Entertainment —''misma que IU, Zia, Sunny Hill, HISTORY, FIESTAR & Ra.D *'Sub Unidad': Sistar19 Carrera 'Pre Debut' Hyorin había audicionado dos veces en JYP Entertainment y fue aceptada en su segundo intento. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Jieun (Secret), Min (Miss A) y U-JI (BESTie), sin embargo los planes se arruinaron y esto no se llegó a concretar. Más tarde audicionó en Starship Entertainment y fue aceptada. Soyou era aprendiz en Cube Entertainment y, en un principio, debutaría con 4minute, sin embargo abandonó el grupo antes del debut de éste. Tiempo después audicionó en Starship Entertainment cantando un cover de la canción "'On The Road'" de Navi. Sistar comenzó sus actividades en grupo a principios de 2010, antes de su debut oficial, participando en una sesión de fotos de la revista ''Céci Magazine ''en Inglaterra el 19 de marzo de 2010, para la compañía de ropa ''FUBU. También participaron en la promoción de los celulares Samsung's 'Yepp', ''para lo cual, cada una de ellas grabó un comercial. = 2010: Debut, "''Push Push", "Shady Girl", "How Dare You". Sistar comenzó sus actividades en grupo desde el principio en 2010, antes de la publicación de sus canciones, con los anuncios. El grupo hizo su debut oficial con la canción "Push Push" en junio de 2010. El teaser video musical de su canción debut fue lanzado el 1 de junio de 2010.Dos días después, el 3 de junio de 2010, Starship lanzó el video musical completo para Push Push. Sistar tuvo su debut el día siguiente en Music Bank (4 de junio).La canción recibió un éxito moderado y apareció en varias listas .El grupo concluyó promociones para su Push Push, el 26 de julio. El grupo finalmente regresó con segundo single "Shady Girl", el 25 de agosto de 2010. El teaser fue lanzado el 24 de agosto de 2010 y el video musical completo fue puesto en libertad un día después. El video también cuenta con miembro de Super Junior Kim Hee Chul . El single fue bien recibido y trazó mucho más alto en varias listas que el single debut .En este momento Sistar estaba empezando a hacer avances internacionales, actuando en otros países asiáticos. El 14 de septiembre Sistar fue invitada al "Festival de Hallyu Music" de Japón como el único grupo de corea . El 10 de octubre Sistar fue en Tailandia el desempeño de sus canciones de éxito "Push Push" y "Shady Girl" en el show de Tailandia "Teen Superstar". El grupo finalmente lanzó su tercer single, "How Dare You", en noviembre. El teaser video musical fue lanzado el 23 de noviembre. El video musical completo fue planeado originalmente para ser lanzado al día siguiente. Sin embargo, los problemas entre la frontera entre Corea del Norte y del Sur en la isla de Yeonpyeongcausó causo que el video musical se retrasara casi una semana. El video musical completo finalmente fue lanzado el 2 de diciembre. "How Dare You" se convirtió en un éxito, ya que barrió las listas de música siendo No. 1 varios sitios de música como el melón, Mnet, Soribada, Bugs, Monkey3 y Daum Music por lo que es su primer No. 1 individual. El 9 de diciembre de 2010, el grupo asistió a los Premios Golden Disk , siendo galardonado con el Premio Revelación. El 17 de diciembre de 2010, ganó su primer Music Bank premio para el single. 2011: Sistar19 debut "Ma Boy" y "So Cool". Sistar termino las promociones de "How Dare You" a mediados de enero. El 27 de abril se anunció que Sistar estará debutando una subunidad, Sistar19 con las miembros Hyorin y BoRa . El teaser de su canción debut "Ma Boy", fue lanzado el 29 de abril de 2011, y el video completo el 2 de mayo de 2011, publicaron su single digital titulado "Ma Boy", el 3 de mayo. Sistar19 tuvo su debut en M! Countdown, el 5 de mayo de 2011. El 31 de julio se informó que Sistar regresaría con su primer álbum oficial el 9 de agosto, titulado "So Cool". Además de las noticias, se informó también que la miembro SoYou perdió 8 kilos (18 libras) en preparación para su regreso. Starship Entertainment dijo: "los aficionados podrán disfrutar de un lado más carismático de Sistar". Tras el lanzamiento de Billboard K-POP Top 100 el 25 de agosto de 2011, Sistar aseguró la primera posición por su canción principal, "Así , superando a otros varios grupos populares. El 11 de septiembre ganaron su primer premio Mutizen en Inkigayo superando a otros . 2012: "Alone", "Loving U", Soyou solo debut , Dasom debut como actriz. En marzo la miembro SoYou en su Twitter comento acerca de su eventual regreso a la escena musical de aproximadamente 8 meses después del lanzamiento de So Cool. Starship ha declarado que el regreso del grupo es "muy diferente de lo que han hecho antes." A principios de abril se anunció que Sistar iba a transmitir su Showcase a nivel mundial en 41 países. Ellas hicieron su reaparición el 12 de abril con un mini álbum que contiene seis canciones, titulado Alone''.'' La pista del título, "Alone", se describe de tener un sonido fuerte, como Brave Brothers , que ha producido cada una de sus canciones desde su debut, ha informado de que "probar un nuevo estilo y sonido específicamente para el grupo".Las promociones comenzaron tras la publicación de su álbum. En el marco de sus actuaciones especiales , también se han realizado "Lead Me". El 11 de junio Starship ha anunciado que Sistar no descansará y estará haciendo una reaparición de verano con una pista de baile. Los representantes confirmaron, "Después de hacer un retro transformaciones con 'Alone', las chicas se van a volver a mostrar sus encantos característicos de este verano. Es una canción que maximiza su singularidad." Sistar volverá a entrar en el mercado, mientras que su canción "Alone" está todavía en gráficos en vivo. Sistar son consideradas mejor grupo de ídols junto con Big Bang , Wonder Girls , y 2NE1 . Teaser imagen de la Líder Hyorin fue puesto en libertad el 21 de junio, junto con un representante de Starship revelando que su fecha de regreso estaba programado para el 28 de junio. Hasta entonces, Starship planea lanzar periódicamente teasers de las otras miembros. Su regreso, titulado "Loving U" se divulga para ser un "divertido pista de baile carismático verano" que muestra plenamente encantos individuales de los miembros. El video musical ha recibido un disparo en las soleadas playas de Hawai.El álbum contiene la canción principal, "Loving U", producido por Double Sidekick, una nueva canción "Holiday" y remixes de éxitos anteriores (Alone, Ma Boy, So Cool, How Dare You y Push push). Sistar lanzo el video musical de "Loving U" el 28 de junio de 2012. Poco después de su lanzamiento, "Loving U" logró un "all-kill", derrotando a los principales charts de música en línea en Corea del Sur. El 31 de julio de 2012, se reveló que Dasom hará su debut como actriz. Dasom fue aceptada en la nueva comedia diaria KBS2, "Shut Up and Family", como un papel de una chica de escuela secundaria.En un corto de la serie incluye a Dasom en un uniforme escolar lindo fueron puestos en libertad. Con un toque del lazo rosa fina, el traje dio Dasom una licitación aura fresca y juvenil. O bien, el aura viene de Dasom sí misma mientras apenas se ha graduado de la escuela secundaria, después de haber cumplido 19 años este año. Su papel en "Shut Up and Family" se trata de un orgullosa, recta estudiante que se vuelve dulce pero feroz frente a sus amigos. El 01 de noviembre 2012 SoYou cantó a dúo con el dúo de hip hop, Geeks, la canción "Oficialmente Missing You, Too" es un remake de la canción de Tamia con el mismo título. Con la voz de SoYou añade a la segunda versión, Officially Missing You, también se convirtió en una canción más dulce acústica hip hop, lograron all-kill de importantes listas de musica de corea .La canción forma parte del álbum Geeks 'proyecto Re; código del episodio 1, lanzado por LOEN entretenimiento .El 29 de noviembre 2012 SoYou también lanzó una canción como parte de Starship Planet 2012 junto con K. Will y Boyfriend Jeongmin llamado "Love White". 2013: Sistar19 "Gone Not Around Any Longer", Sistar "Give It To Me", Hyolyn solo debut ,Soyou "Stupid in love", Bora MC de Musik Bank, Dasom "Melody of Love". En diciembre la líder Hyorin insinuó en el evento "A Walk with the Stars" que se estaban preparando para su regreso. El 24 de diciembre de 2012 se publicaron noticias de que Sistar19 se está preparando un regreso a principios del año 2013 en enero. El 23 de enero los teasers para Sistar19 fueron puestos en libertad y ha revelado que hará su regreso con un single álbum. Starship dijo que "las chicas ponen su mejor esfuerzo en esto para devolver la ayuda de sus fans. Ellas se mostraran lo mejor posible, no sólo en la música sino en todas las áreas". Sistar19 lanzó su primer single álbum y el MV para la canción de título "Gone Not Around Any Longer" el 30 de enero. Tras su lanzamiento "Gone Not Around Any Longer" barrió las listas de música, superando todos los charts de la música , llegó a la cima de Melón y logró un perfecto all-kill durante dos semanas consecutivas. El 21 de febrero la líder de Sistar, Hyolyn, declaró que se van a preparar para el segundo álbum de estudio de Sistar después de que terminen con las promociones de Sistar19. Antes del lanzamiento de su segundo álbum de estudio, se reveló que las chicas habían firmado un contrato patrocinio con el parque acuático "Ocean World" siendo sus modelos de primera línea, haciendo hincapié a la imagen de Sistar corporal saludable de alta energia. El 3 de junio en la cuenta de Twitter oficial de Starship Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser de la miembro Bora. Junto con la foto habia una declaración que decia el segundo álbum de Sistar completo, Give It To Me , que se estrenará el 11 de junio. El 5 de junio en la cuenta de Twitter oficial de Starship Entertainment lanzó un teaser de las 4 miembros, diciendo: que harian una version de Moulin Rouge. Lograron un perfecto all-kill. En septiembre de 2013, Dasom fue confirmada para el papel principal del nuevo drama de KBS ' Melody of Love '. Dasom desempeñó el papel de Gong Deul Im que es una actriz musical aspirante. 'Melody of Love', dirigida por PD Lee Duk y escrita por Hong Young Hee, se centrarán alrededor de tres familias que crecen como personas, ya que reflejan el dolor que han causado a otros y llegan a la conclusión acerca de la suerte que tienen de tener uno del otro. El 06 de septiembre 2013 se reveló que SoYou junto a Mad Clown lanzarían una cancion a dueto llamado "Stupid In Love" el 10 de septiembre. El 25 de octubre 2013 Bora se convirtio en la MC del programa de musica Musik Bank. DEBUT EN SOLITARIO DE HYOLYN Según Starship entretenimiento, a pesar de que a las chicas se les dio un descanso después de las promociones de "Give It To Me", se ha comunicado que Hyolyn ha estado visitando la sala de prácticas todos los días para practicar su baile con un famoso profesor de baile .El video musical, One Way Love, fue puesto en libertad. Hyolyn finalmente hizo su regreso con sus dos pistas principales de su album , 'Lonely' y 'One Way Love' se llevó el primer lugar en todas las listas de música en Corea horas después de la liberación del album. El 26 de noviembre, después de 'One Way Love " fue lanzado a la medianoche (KST), Hyolyn demostró que ella es una diva de K-pop ya que todas sus canciones de su álbum' Love and Hate 'gráfico en la top 10 en los charts de la música Bugs y Soribada, además de esto, 'One Way Love' trazó el número 1 en los 10 listas de música en Corea, como: melón, Genie, Soribada, Mnet, Cyworlds, Daum Música, Naver Music, Olleh Música , Bugs, Monkey3. 'Love and Hate' contiene temas producidos por algunos de los productores del K-pop, incluyendo a Kim Do Hoon y Brave Brothers.El álbum también cuenta con la participacion de raperos coreanos como Mad Clown, de Block B Zico, Dok2 y Lil 'Boy de Geek. El 26 de noviembre de Hyolyn celebró un showcase de medios exitosa en celebración del lanzamiento de su álbum en solitario en Seúl Ilchi Art Hall.Además, Hyolyn celebró una etapa en una exclusiva Especial Mnet titulada "de HYOLYN Love and Hate" en 28 de noviembre 23:00 (KST) en la que interpretó canciones de su álbum de debut, así como canciones de Sistar. Sólo las grandes estrellas como BoA, Lee Hyori y Rain se les ha dado este honor por Mnet. El 31 de diciembre 2013 el vídeo musical de Hyolyn para la versión coreana de " Let It Go " para la película de animación de Disney FROZEN fue revelado. Hyolyn dijo: "Estoy feliz de estar formando parte en la toma de una película de Disney como representante de Corea, que siempre he disfrutado viendo. Me siento honrada de que voy a ser la segunda cantante de Corea para participar en la producción de Disney, después de Park Jung Hyun , quien cantó Reflexion de Mulan ". 2014: Soyou "Some", Bora debut como actriz, regreso en julio Soyou hizo su comeback el 07 de febrero como solista junto a Junggigo y el rapero Lil Boi (miembro del grupo Geeks) con la cancion SOME, su agenia informó que este proyecto es el mismo hecho con Mad Clown, ya que ayudó a que Soyou hiciera comeback y que junggigo también hiciera comeback, ambos tambien lanzaron la cancion por separado ya que la cancion pertenece a ambos.Su canción 'Some' siguió siendo all-kill tras un mes de su lanzamiento superando a artistas como SNSD, 2NE1 y CNBlue.Promociono Some por màs de tres meses. Bora debuta como actriz en el drama Dr. Stranger con el papel de Lee Changyi. El 22 de enero 2014 Hyolyn ha lanzado un OST para el drama The Man Who Come From The Stars llamada "Goodbye". Inmediatamente después de que llegó a las tiendas, "Goodbye" hizo un all-kill en las principales listas de música en tiempo real. La canción, fue escrita por un productor de OST Choi Jae Woo, fue revelado por primera vez durante Kim Soo Hyun y la escena del beso de Jun Ji Hyun. El 10 de julio, se reveló que SISTAR regresa el 21 de julio, con un mini-álbum que contiene 6 canciones aún sin nombre. "SISTAR lanzará un nuevo mini-álbum este mes de julio. Ellas mostraran una imagen sexy y saludable". Ha pasado mas de un año y un mes desde que los cuatro miembros se unieron después de su segundo álbum "Give It To Me".Por primera vez SISTAR no trabajara con los productores Brave Brothers y Duble Sidekick , en esta ocasión y en su lugar se unirá a compositores Rado y Choi Kyu Sung para su nueva canción. Mientras que los aficionados anticipan el regreso de SISTAR como un equipo, cada miembro del grupo han estado recibiendo éxito en sus actividades profesionales individuales hasta el momento. Hyorin y SoYou han encabezado las listas musicales con duetos y proyectos de colaboración, mientras Bora y Dasom han demostrado sus habilidades de actuación en el drama de SBS "Dr.Stranger" y el drama de la KBS "Melody of Love". thumb|170px|SISTAR19 'Sub Unidad' Sistar19 es una sub unidad del grupo Sistar la cual está formada por dos miembros: Hyorin y Bora. El “19″ en su nombre representa la edad en que las mujeres maduran; además, representa el sentimiento de inocencia, junto con la incertidumbre que sienten a esta edad. Su objetivo es mostrar estos sentimientos a través de sus letras y su concepto. "Ma Boy" fue su single debut, el cual se liberó el 3 de mayo de 2011. Integrantes center|Sistar Integrantes: Dasom, Bora, Hyorin y Soyou *Hyorin (Líder, Bailarina,Vocalista,Sub rapper ) * BoRa (Rapera,Vocalista,visual y Bailarina) *Soyou (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Dasom (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografia 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Singles Comerciales ' 'Colaboraciones' *Love White - K.Will, Boyfriend. *Pink Romance - K.Will, Boy Friend. *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, missA, ZE:A, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). *Snow Candy - K.Will, Boyfriend. Temas Para Dramas y Peliculas *''Hello/Goodbye'' tema para The Man Who Come From The Stars (2014) Hyorin. * Let it Go tema Principal para Frozen (2013) Hyorin. * YaYaYa tema para Melody of Love (2014) DaSom & Kim Tae Hyung. *''Crazy Of You '' tema para Master's Sun (2013) Hyorin. *''Just Once'' tema para Empress Ki (2013) Soyou. *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) Hyorin. *''Who You Are To Me'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) Hyorin. *S''aying I Love You tema para Playful Kiss (2010) Soyou. *''I'm Fine tema para Gloria (2010) Soyou. Programas de TV *Children of the Night EP.3 y EP.4 - (Infinite) (2010) * Hello Baby! Temporada 4 ''(Con Leeteuk de super junior) - (KBSJoy, 2011). *100 Points Out Of 100 - (2011) (Ep 23). * Weekly idol - (2011) *Running Man (Con MBLAQ) - (2012) (Ep 95).'' *''Talk Show Hello (KBS, 2012). * ''School Of Rock (Mnet, 2012) * Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 vs. miss A ''- (2012) *Shinhwa broadcast - (JTBC, 2013) (Ep 45 y 46). * ''Infinite Challenge - (2013) * Mamma Mia - ''(2013) (Dasom y Soyou) * ''1 Night 2 Days -'' (2013) * ''Immortal Song 2 - ''(2013) *Let's go Dream Team. vs. 4minute (2013) *Running Man (Hyorin y Dasom) (2013).'' * Hello Counselor - (2013.07.08) * Real Men - (Soyou , Bora y Hyorin con miss A) (2013) * Sistar Midnight in Hong Kong (2014). * Hello Counselor - (2014.07.21) Anuncios * 2013: Ottogi * 2013-2014: 11st (Online Shop) * 2013: White Milk * 2013: Ocean World * 2013: Nepa Isenberg with Seo In-guk * 2012-2013: Pelicana Chicken . * 2012: Korando C. * 2012: Hyundai Veloster Turbo * 2012:'' Snickers. * 2012: CLRIDE.N * 2012-2014: Solar C * 2012: Let’s Be Can Coffee. * 2012: Samsung Galaxy S III * 2011: Dizzle Game * 2011: Puma * 2010: Samsung YEPP with Jang Keun-suk * 2010: Samsung Galaxy Tab * 2010: Chrono's Sword * 2010-2014: Plastic Island Conciertos * Femme Fatale (15.09.12) * Sistar Live Concert "S" (12.10.13) * Sistar Live Mini Concert "S" in Hong Kong (02.04.14) Premios Curiosidades *Son una de las 10 Girl's Bands que más ingresos obtuvo junto con: SNSD, 2NE1, F(x) , y T-ara. * Furon las primeras en estar en el puesto numero 1 de '''Billboard K-pop Hot 10' con la cancion So Cool lanzado el 25 de Agosto del 2011. *Fueron elegidas "Mujeres del Año" en el 2012 por la revista GQ Corea. * SISTAR han conseguido establecer el récord de ser el álbum con mas tiempo en el Top de Billboard ‘K-Pop Hot 100‘. el single 'Alone' ha encabezado las listas durante cuatro semanas consecutiva. * Además de lograr un 'all-kill' con el lanzamiento de su nueva canción en las listas musicales más importantes de Corea, el poderoso grupo de chicas SISTAR se ha apoderado de la posición #1 en el Billboard K-pop Hot 100 con "Loving U". *Es uno de los grupos mas esperados para debutar en Japon. * Conocieron Hugh Jackman, cuando se le preguntó si conocía a SISTAR, reconocio a Soyou y le preguntó si podía unirse al grupo como un quinto miembro. Hugh Jackman y SISTAR entonces bailaron "Loving U" y sin faltar, el "Gangnam Style" . *Realizarón el Ost del Videojuego Chronos Sword. *Fueron mencionadas por Lee seung ki como su girl group favorito. * En 2013 Sistar ocupo la posicion 5 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Entre ellos estaban Shinhwa, SNSD, Big Bang, TVXQ, H.O.T., Super Junior ,CNBLUE, 2NE1, Fin K.L. . * En la celebración del tercer aniversario SISTAR, su Fanclub Oficial (STAR1), sus partidarios oficiales (SISTERS), junto con los fanclubs internacionales de SISTAR (Mighty SISTAR y STAR1 EE.UU) recaudaron fondos para para abastecer de agua potable a los niños de África.Los miembros de SISTAR, Hyorin y SoYou hicieron servicio comunitario de 8 días, en un pobre pueblo cerca de Monrovia, que se encuentra en la nación africana occidental de Liberia . *Tuvieron un éxito impresionante con su canción "Give It to Me" lograron un All-Kill a tan solo 2hs del lanzamiento del album ocupando el puesto numero 1 en las 9 listas sur-coreanas. *La integrante Hyorin fue la segunda en debutar como solista con su álbum Love & Hate y tambien la segunda en debutar como actriz.La primera en debutar como solista fue Soyou y la primera en debutar como actriz fue Dasom. *Jun Matsumoto (Actor Japones) es fan de SISTAR. *Se posiciona en el tercer puesto de los grupos femeninos mas populares junto con 2NE1 Y SNSD. * En el año 2013 SISTAR ocupo el 2° Lugar como el grupo con mas premios en el año ( incluyendo los de la sub- unidad SISTAR19) El primer Lugar lo Ocupo EXO *SISTAR es considerado uno de los grupos con mejor rango vocal en vivo. * Leeteuk a dicho que es muy cercano a Sistar. *SISTAR es cercano a Super Junior, 4minute, SNSD. B1A4, BOYFRIEND, SHINee. * Hyorin canto junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Conocieron a Paris Hilton , ella se les acerco y les ragalo bolsos de su marca. * Quedo en el Top 10 K-Pop Girl Group que necesitas conocer segun Billboard junto con 2NE1, SNSD,After School, Wonder Girls, etc. * Interpretaron Hush de Miss A. Video * Tendran un Comeback 2014 el 21 de julio con un nuevo Mini-Album. * En el drama The Innocent Man en el capitulo 4 minuto 31:16 suena de fondo la cancion Loving U * touch my body sera su nuevo exito con el que regresan a los escenarios Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Sistar Google+ *Google+ Oficial *Soyou Galería Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:KGirlband